


Morning Light

by lalunaoscura



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Pre-Relationship, Snowed In, They're "watching" Narnia, adrienette - Freeform, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/pseuds/lalunaoscura
Summary: If someone asked Marinette’s thirteen-year-old how she would be spending her Christmas Eve, ten years later, she would never say “snowed in Adrien Agreste’s apartment. Oh, and we are dating!” because it looked impossible for her young self.But there she was, with Adrien Agreste, also her partner in the fight against evil. They had a nice dinner where he cooked and she made the dessert. Now they were cuddling under blankets on his soft sofa, and they decided to watch Narnia.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas Eve! :D  
> This fic is my gift (from the LO server's secret Santa exchange) for Oracle_Adagium aka Luna(https://adrienette-chatbug.tumblr.com/)! You asked for a Narnia AU, but I never watched/read and I didn't want to mess up, so I did... something ;)
> 
> Hope you like it, twin <3

_ We would watch the setting sun disappear _

_ We would lose ourselves or we would stay right here _

_ We would feel the salty air set upon our skin _

* * *

“Let me see if I got this right. So, this woman is the evil witch that has snow powers and made Narnia a big freezer?”

“Yes.”

“And then four siblings will go to Narnia through a  _ wardrobe _ ?”

“Yes. First Lucy, then the others, they will meet a lion and a faun and… Wait, wait. I’m explaining this all wrong, it’s been years since I saw this movie.” Adrien said as he grabbed another blanket. “It will be like I’m watching this for the first time again.”

“The only difference is that you know the end, and how everything will be okay.”

“Mari, it’s Narnia. Of course, things will be okay, it’s a magic place.”

Marinette laughed and nuzzled against one of the piles of pillows that Adrien got for them. If someone asked Marinette’s thirteen-year-old how she would be spending her Christmas Eve, ten years later, she would never say “snowed in Adrien Agreste’s apartment. Oh, and we are dating!” because it looked impossible for her young self.

But there she was, with Adrien Agreste, also her partner in the fight against evil. They had a nice dinner where he cooked and she made the dessert. Now they were cuddling under blankets on his soft sofa, and they decided to watch Narnia.

“Let me…” Adrien said as he sat right behind her and hugged her from the back. He wrapped one of his arms over her waist. “Yes, this is better.”

Marinette sighed happily and caressed his hand on her waist. As the movie started, Marinette really tried to focus on it. She wanted to understand the story of the four orphans, and how they ended up in a house that somehow had a magic wardrobe.

“How did we never have a Narnia inspired akuma yet?” She commented. Adrien chuckled against her ear, making her feel warm and safe wrapped in his arms.

“Don’t say that or else we will have an angry Narnia fan who will probably make us search for a talking lion to help us.”

She giggled and focused her attention back to the movie. The story was nice and she was kind of enjoying it, but her mind wasn’t paying attention to the adventures of the siblings. Her focus was on Adrien’s warmth against her back, his hand over her waist, and his fingertips playing with the hem of her shirt. It was distracting her  _ a lot _ .

So she licked her lips and ignoring whatever Peter was saying, she turned around and hugged Adrien. He moved without realizing it and hugged her harder. Marinette sighed gladly and hid her face on his chest, kissing the skin over the collar of his shirt.

“I thought we were watching Narnia.”

“Nothing against Narnia, but I think I found something more interesting.” She kissed his jaw, and smirked when she felt his hand moving from her waist to cup her face.

Adrien smirked, and kissed her nose making Marinette giggle.

“Sorry, princess, but we’re watching Narnia now. We can smooch later.”

She pouted, and he groaned hiding his face on her neck.

“You know I can’t resist you when you look at me with that face.” He whimpered while she licked her lips, moving to make him lay flat against the rug. She straddled his lap and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“I know you don’t, that’s exactly why I do it.” She winked as he laughed, but his laugh soon turned out in a sigh when she laid over him to kiss him. Adrien kissed her back, hugging her hard, and turning them to the side without breaking the kiss.

He pushed her gently against the rug, hovering over her as he held her wrists above her head smirking like she was his prey. She gasped and smirked with mischief as his eyes got darker with desire.

“You’re trapped now, young lady. What are you going to do?”

“What can I say? The White Witch froze Paris and I was looking for a heat source.” She smiled a fake innocent smile as Adrien smirked, lowering his body until he was over her. He kissed her jaw moving down to her neck, biting her skin at strategic points to make her whimper and sigh in delight.

“So am I your heat source?” He said, moving his mouth back to hers to kiss her harder. Marinette tried to get free, but his grip was strong and was making it impossible.

Well, in that case… she had to work with her legs, then.

She opened her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Adrien hummed, deepening the kiss, his hands moving to cup her face. Marinette smirked, moving her hands to his hair, wrapping her fingers around his hair strands while pulling the way he liked, making him moan.

“This is unfair.” He whispered against her mouth. His voice was hoarse which made Marinette shiver. “We’re making out while my favorite childhood movie plays on TV.”

“We can stop if you want.”  _ Please don’t _ .

“ _ Please, don’t _ .” He said kissing her deeper, breaking it after some time to bite her bottom lip and tug it. “I’m so in love with you, my lady.”

“That’s great  _ mon chaton _ , because I’m so in love with you too.” She murmured as he stared at her, his eyes so intense, he caressed her face with the back of his hand. Marinette smiled and turned her face to the side to kiss his hand.

He smiled, moving his lips to hers once again when the loud sound of an action scene made them both jump. At the same time, they reached for their phones to check the akuma app. Once they noticed that the sound was coming from the Tv, they stared at each other and laughed.

“I can’t believe that you seduced me so hard, I forgot we were watching Narnia.” Adrien shook his head, laughing as he grabbed the TV remote to lower the volume.

Marinette licked her lips, and smirked as she stole the remote from him, turning the TV off and throwing it behind herself. Adrien gulped, his eyes moving from her eyes to her lips as he panted.

“May Aslan have mercy on me because that’s how I’m going to die.” Adrien whispered and Marinette laughed for a few seconds before jumping on Adrien to kiss him.

“We’re snowed in…” She took off her coat and Adrien whimpered. “And I’m cold. Time to warm me up, Prince Caspian.”

Adrien gasped and he didn’t know it was because she knew who Caspian was or because she was biting his earlobe.

“You… Did you watch Narnia?”

He could feel her smirk against his ear.

“I  _ read _ the books.”

“Oh, Mari.” He moaned and she hummed, kissing down his neck. “I love when you talk nerdy to me.”


End file.
